


Es wird.

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin macht eine schwere Zeit durch. Schon an und für sich ist die aktuelle Situation heftig, viel mehr leidet er jedoch darunter, wie es seiner Familie damit geht. Aber es wird. Denn sie sind eine Familie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es wird.

**Author's Note:**

> Für Schattenmacht. Du hilfst mir so sehr mit all deinen Erklärungen und Erzählungen, deshalb wollte ich dir endlich mal etwas zurückgeben. Auf dem Plan stand „friedliches, fröhliches Neukreutz“... Nun ja. Es wurde friedlich, es wurde Neukreutz. Nur beim „fröhlich“ hat mir die Idee einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!

**Titel:** Es wird.  
 **Autor:** schnaf  
 **Pairing:** Manuel Neuer x Kevin Großkreutz  
 **Wortzahl:** 1764  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama, Familie

~*~*~

Die Wege um Lennys Schule herum kennt Kevin in- und auswendig. Er weiß genau, welche Abzweigung, welche winzige Straße er nehmen muss, um an welchem Ende herauszukommen, weiß, welche Routen er vermeiden muss, wenn er es eilig hat und welche Routen zu welchen Zeiten besonders voll sind und ihm damit ausreichend Deckung bieten.

Er führt sich auf wie ein Detektiv, wie ein schlechter Detektiv. Na ja, schlecht... Bis jetzt ist er noch nicht aufgeflogen. Aber er verhält sich peinlich, irgendwie – er würde sich peinlich verhalten, wenn jemand davon wüsste. So schämt nur er sich für seine Taten.  
Und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Er muss das tun. Es geht hier um sein Wohl.

Kevin fährt die letzten Meter in Schrittgeschwindigkeit, dann ist er an der Parkbucht angekommen, die in Sichtweite des Schuleingangs liegt. Das ist seine Lieblingsstelle. Wenn man das Schulgebäude verlässt, fällt es nicht auf, dass dort ein Auto steht, aber er hat alles bestens im Blick.  
Heute hat er Glück. Die Parkbucht ist frei. Hat sich rentiert, dass er frühzeitig losgefahren ist. So muss er zwar warten, bekam dafür aber seinen Lieblingsplatz.

Nun heißt es warten. Kevin summt ein Lied vor sich hin, während er sich durch Nevens Bordbibliothek scrollt. Kurz darauf schallt Balkan-Musik durchs Auto – er dreht sie schnell etwas leiser.  
Die Musik ist, auch wenn er keines der Lieder kennt, beruhigend. Sie lässt die Stille verschwinden, reduziert die Gedrücktheit. Er kommt sich nicht mehr ganz so alleine vor.  
Denn alleine, das ist er. Sitzt fast täglich in den Autos, die er sich von seinen Kollegen leiht, vor einer Schule und wartet. Erbärmlich.

Es dauert nicht mehr lang, als auf dem Gehweg eine Person auftaucht. Sofort spannt Kevin sich an, er richtet sich auf. Das ist Manu, ganz eindeutig.  
Manu bewegt sich auf das Schulgebäude zu tun. Ganz langsam, ganz bedächtig. Nicht etwa, weil er so langsam ist – man sieht ihm an, dass er sich Zeit lässt. Er schlendert gewissermaßen. Kurz wirft Kevin einen Blick auf die Uhr, Manus Geschwindigkeit wird dadurch noch nachvollziehbarer. Der Gong, der die Entlassung der Schüler bedeutet, kommt erst in ein paar Minuten.

Dann ist Manu an den Schultoren angekommen, er bleibt dort, neben den Treppen, die zum Schulgelände führen, stehen. Nun beginnt auch für ihn die Wartezeit.  
Es ist merkwürdig, auf das gleiche wie Manu zu warten, ihm dabei zuzusehen – und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie alleine warten, weil Manu nicht weiß, dass er hier ist.

Das Geräusch des Gongs reißt Manu aus seinen Gedanken, er zuckt zusammen. Doch schnell hat er sich wieder gefangen und kann sich dem Eingang zuwenden. Die Haupttüre geht auf, die ersten Schüler strömen hinaus.  
Auch Kevins Blick richtet sich jetzt dorthin, er beobachtet Manu nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel. Erst, als er einen wohlbekannten blonden Haarschopf in der Menge erblickt, sieht er wieder hinüber zu Manu.

Es dauert ein bisschen, bis Manu Lenny sieht. Dafür merkt man ihm das sofort an. Seine Miene hellt sich auf, so sehr, dass Kevin das sogar auf die Entfernung noch sieht  
Lenny ist alleine. Die Schüler um ihn herum sind egal, sein Blick ist fest auf den Gehweg gerichtet, auf Manu. Dann hat er ihn erreicht.  
Sie begrüßen sich mit einem komplizierten Ritual – abklatschen, Hände schütteln, irgendwelche Gesten. Obwohl Kevin Spezialist für solche Begrüßungen ist, hat er das System bei Manu und Lenny noch nicht durchschaut. Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass sie nicht einmal ein System haben, jedes Mal sieht die Begrüßung anders aus. Trotzdem sieht sie jedes Mal flüssig aus, passend, beide wissen, was sie tun müssen.

Kevins Herz wird etwas leichter. Sie sehen glücklich aus, verhältnismäßig.  
Die beiden sind die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben, haben jedes Glück der Welt verdient. Vollkommen uneingeschränkt.

Nachdem das Begrüßungsritual abgeschlossen ist, halten sie sich nicht länger am Schuleingang auf. Lenny greift nach den Schiebegriffen von Manus Rollstuhl, sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Weg von Kevin. Natürlich, deshalb steht er ja auch hier, sonst würden sie an ihm vorbei laufen.

Das ist ihre tägliche Routine. Jeden einzelnen Tag holt Manu Lenny von der Schule ab und lässt sich von ihm nach Hause schieben.  
Kevin verfolgt die beiden mit seinem Blick, bis sie um die nächste Ecke biegen. Dann bleibt er einfach weiter sitzen.

Seine tägliche Routine ist eng verbunden mit dem der zwei. Immer, wenn es sich einrichten lässt, kommt er hierher und beobachtet sie dabei.  
Sie wollen ihn nicht dabei haben. So direkt haben sie es ihm nie gesagt, aber sie haben es ihn spüren lassen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihnen, sie brauchen diese gemeinsamen Momente. Kevin versteht das, Kevin kann das nachvollziehen, trotzdem hat er ständig das Bedürfnis, dabei zu sein.  
Nicht direkt dabei sein... Es geht ihm einfach darum, aufzupassen. Er will sehen, dass die beiden glücklich sind. Und das sind sie in diesen Momenten.

Irgendwann wird er zum letzten Mal hier stehen, irgendwann werden diese Beobachtungen ein Ende nehmen. Aktuell gehören sie aber noch zur Normalität, zur neuen Normalität, die sie drei geschaffen haben, als ihre bisherige Normalität komplett durcheinander gewürfelt hat. Es ist gut, denkt er, dass sie sie neue Routinen entwickelt haben, dass ihr Leben in geordneten Bahnen weitergeht. Nicht gut ist, dass darin noch so viel Schmerz steckt. Sie haben noch nicht losgelassen.  
Aber irgendwie brauchen sie diese Routine, um loslassen zu können.

Kevin startet den Motor, er macht sich auf den Heimweg. Ist nicht weit weg von hier, Lenny geht auf eine günstig gelegene Schule.  
Das Haus ist leer, als er ankommt. Lenny und Manu brauchen länger als er.

Auch das hat Routine. Kevin kann inzwischen ziemlich gut einschätzen, wie viele Minuten er warten muss, bis er das Geräusch von Lennys Schritten und den Rädern von Manus Rollstuhl in der Einfahrt hört. Darauf folgt das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Haustüre, dann die Stimmen der beiden und -  
Die Küchentüre öffnet sich, Manu kommt herein. Er lächelt.

Jedes Lächeln von Manu ist wie ein Sonnenstrahl nach einem langen, dunklen Winter und obwohl es schon Frühling ist in ihrer Welt, mindestens Ende Mai, bedeutet ihm jeder einzelne dieser Sonnenstrahlen so unglaublich viel.  
Manus Lächeln... Erst dachte er, er wird es nie wieder sehen, danach hatten sie nicht viel Anlass zu einem Lächeln.

Lenny stürmt an der offenen Küchentüre vorbei, Richtung Treppe.

„Ich geh' hoch!“  
„Und was ist mit Hausaufgaben?“  
„Später! Sind nicht so viele!“  
„Wirklich?“

Von der Treppe hört man ein Grummeln, dann schlurft Lenny wieder nach unten. Er schnappt sich seine Schultasche, die er neben der Garderobe fallen ließ und nimmt am Küchentisch Platz. Manu, der sich an die freie Tischseite geschoben hat, verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss.

Das sind die Momente, die ihm Kraft geben. So wie Manu und Lenny aus dem gemeinsamen Schulweg Energie ziehen, tut es ihm gut, wenn er seine Familie um sich versammelt hat und sie sich einfach ganz normal, wie eine normale Familie verhalten.  
Ihnen auch, hofft er. Zumindest sind sie alle dann immer am ausgeglichensten. Dazu gehört zwar auch das obligatorische Murren von Lenny, wenn nicht alles so gemacht wird, wie er es sich vorstellt, aber... Es ist normal.

Vor ihm sitzt seine Familie. Das, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Und er ist so unglaublich froh, dass er die beiden noch hat.  
Er will einfach nur, dass sie ein normales, glückliches Leben führen können. Mit der Zeit bekommt er auch das Gefühl, dass es langsam wird – dass der Autounfall so langsam in den Hintergrund rückt. Nicht vergessen wird, aber... Die Auswirkungen sind nicht mehr so massiv.

Zumindest bei Lenny. Er hat einen Teil seiner Familie verloren, aber Kevin und Manu bieten ihm eine Familie, die sich weiter um ihn kümmert und sorgt. Zudem hat er in Manu jemanden, der ihn versteht – auch wenn es Kevin unendlich viel lieber wäre, wenn die zwei nicht aus einem so bitteren Grund eine so tiefgehende Verbindung zueinander hätten.  
Manu und Lenny haben den Autounfall überlebt, im Gegensatz zu Lennys und Kevins Eltern. Sie wissen beide, wie es sich anfühlt, dabei gewesen zu sein, zu sehen, zu spüren, wie der LKW das Taxi, in dem sie vier saßen, rammte – wie es sich anfühlte, von den Konsequenzen zu erfahren. Das hat sie zusammen geschweißt und Kevin ist wirklich froh, dass sie sich gegenseitig zur Seite stehen können.

Manu ein glückliches und normales Leben zu geben, ist wesentlich schwieriger. So fragwürdig Kevin auch die Vereinswahlen seines Freundes fand, Fußball ist ein Teil von Manu. Er war nun mal am glücklichsten, wenn er einen Ball hatte.  
War. Es wird langsam besser, trotzdem bedeutet ein Ball für ihn immer noch Frust. Wie soll er im Rollstuhl noch so Fußball spielen, wie er es über Jahrzehnte verinnerlicht hat?

Kevin ist dankbar für die Verantwortung, für den Stress, der auf ihn als selbsternannter Familienvater zukam. Das lenkt ihn von den Gedanken an den Unfall ab, lässt ihn das allmählich verarbeiten.  
Er war völlig ahnungslos, hat nichts davon mitbekommen, dass von einem Moment auf den anderen seine Eltern aus dem Leben gerissen wurden und Manu so schwer verletzt, dass eine Weile lang auch sein Leben auf der Kippe stand. Diese Infos erreichten ihn erst später.

Aber Manu hat es geschafft, daran erinnert er sich immer wieder. Er hat den Kampf gegen den Tod gewonnen, hat den Unfall überlebt.  
Nur nicht unbeschadet.

Manu räuspert sich, reißt damit Kevin aus seinen Gedanken. Ganz leicht nickt er hinüber zur Fensterbank, auf der seit ein paar Stunden mehrere Bilderrahmen stehen. Kevin muss nicht einmal hinüber sehen, er weiß, was sein Freund meint.  
Auch für die dadurch entstehenden Fragen brauchen sie keine Worte. Manus Blick bohrt sich in seinen, Kevin reagiert mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem schwachen Lächeln.

Es wird besser. Heute war ein besonders anstrengender Tag, aber gerade dadurch bedeutet er einen weiteren Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Er hat es endlich geschafft, die alten Bilder seiner Eltern wieder aufzustellen.  
Vor ihnen drei liegt noch ein langer Weg. Doch sie haben schon ein sehr, sehr großes Stück bestritten. Und sie können sich aufeinander verlassen.

„Manu, verstehst du das?“

Lenny unterbricht Kevins Gedanken. Er schiebt Manu sein Schulheft zu, der beugt sich sofort darüber. Kevin ist bei solchen Fragen mittlerweile kein Ansprechpartner mehr, langsam kommt Lenny in ein Alter, in dem man in der Schule Dinge lernt, die er längst wieder vergessen hat. Sein Freund ist da wesentlich fitter – und er kann wesentlich besser und geduldiger erklären.  
Es ist eine gute Mischung bei ihnen. Eine gute Mischung, die sie stark macht.

Stark genug, um alles zu überstehen.


End file.
